Leber congenital amaurosis (LCA, MIM204000) is a common cause of blindness in childhood (10%). It is the most severe inherited retinal dystrophy, responsible for blindness or profound visual deficiency at birth or in the first months of life. In the following months, the disease will either present as a dramatically severe and stationary cone-rod disease with extremely poor visual acuity (VA≦light perception; type I) or a progressive, yet severe, rod-cone dystrophy with measurable visual acuity over the first decade of life (20/200≦VA≦60/200; type II)2.
Hitherto, alterations of 16 genes with highly variable patterns of tissular distribution and functions have been reported in LCA (Kaplan, J. Ophthalmic Genet. 29, 92-8 (2008); den Hollander, A I et al. Prog Retin Eye Res. 27, 391-419 (2008).). In Western countries, mutations affecting the centrosomal protein 290 (CEP290) are the main cause of the disease (20%) (den Hollander, A I et al. Am J Hum Genet. 79, 556-61 (2006); Perrault, I et al. Hum Mutat. 28, 416 (2007).). Among them, the c.2291+1655 A>G mutation accounts for over 10% of all cases, making this change an important target for therapy. The c.2291+1655 A>G mutation is located deep in intron 26 where it creates a splice-donor site 5 bp downstream of a strong cryptic acceptor splice site. As a result, a cryptic 128 bp exon which encodes a stop codon is inserted in the CEP290 mRNA, between exons 26 and 27 (den Hollander, A I et al. Am J Hum Genet. 79, 556-61 (2006)).